Inuzuka Naruto
by Kyu-kun
Summary: On the day of Naruto's birth, the Rokubi no Raijuu attacks Konoha and is sealed inside of him. He is then adopted by the Inuzuka clan. Watch as he grows up with out the glares from the villagers.


**Inuzuka Naruto**

Kyu-kun here. I know that I should be updating PokeNaru, but I'm stuck. :[ And this head just popped into my head.[Today actually! and I had to write it.

So here you go, INUZUKA NARUTO!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HOLD IT OFF UNTIL THE YONDAIME ARRIVES!" shouted a random Jounin.

Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was under attack by the demon known as the Rokubi no Raijuu, 6 Tailed Lightning Demon. The Shinobi of the village were trying their best to hold off the monstrosity, but they were no match for the creature of lightning.

_-At the Hokage Tower-_

"Sarutobi, it seems I will have to use that Jutsu." Stated the man known as Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash, and the Yondaime Hokage.

"Minato, are you insane? If you use that Jutsu, you will surely die! And besides that, you don't have a host to seal the beast into!" shouted Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha.

"On the contrary Sarutobi, my wife Kushina is having our baby tonight. If all else fails, I will have to use him," solemnly stated the Yondaime.

"You would sacrifice your own child to seal that monster? Do you know what the villagers would think if they found out? What would the council think?" asked Sarutobi.

"That's why I don't want anybody to know my son will have the beast sealed inside of him. Hopefully we can find a family that will take him in." stated Minato.

The Sandaime sighed, "I hope you know what you are doing, old friend. Goodbye."

"Thanks you Sarutobi," said Minato. "Kakashi!"

Said ninja poofed into the room, "Yes sensei?"

"Quick, go to Kushina's room and retrieve my son. Meet me outside the village gates," ordered Minato.

Kakashi nodded, "Hai, Yondaime-sama." He then poofed out of the room.

_-At the Village gates-_

"Here he is Sensei" said Kakashi while handing the bundle to Minato.

The Yondaime took the bundle from his student, "Thank you Kakashi-kun, now, this is farewell, goodbye." He then started sprinting towards the demon.

_-At the Battlefield-_

**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"**yelled the Yondaime. And in a poof of smoke, a giant toad appeared. "Gamabunta, it is time to defeat the Demon.

"**Minato, are you sure you want to do this?" **asked the giant toad.

Minato sighed, "Yes, it must be done. Now, hold him off while I prepare the Jutsu!"

**"You got it Minato!" **the toad leapt at the dog-like demon with his sword drawn. All the while, Minato had begun a long string of hand seals, he then finished, ending with Tiger.

"**SHIKI FUUJIN!" **yelled Minato. And in a flash of light, the demon was no more.

Later, the Sandaime found his successor lying dead with his son crying on top of him.

_-Hokage's Office-_

The 12 Noble Clans of Konoha were called in for a meeting. They were chatting amongst themselves wondering what they were called in for. The sudden 'ahem' from their leader shut them up immediately.

The Sandaime spoke up, "I am sure you are all wondering what you are doing here. Well you have all been called here to discuss the case of one Namikaze Naruto. Surprised gasps broke out in the crowd.

Yamanaka Inoichi asked the question everyone wanted to ask, "Are you saying the Yondaime-same has a son?"

"Yes Inoichi, that is exactly what I am saying. Now, what we need to discuss is, the Rokubi is not dead. It has in fact been sealed into young Naruto," spoke the re-instated Hokage.

Almost immediately, Fugaku, the Uchiha clan head spoke out, "We must kill it if that's the case! The demon could be released at any time! What's to say it won't destroy us all after that?"

"Now, now Fugaku," said the Hokage, "Yondaime-same was a seal master. He knew what he was doing before he sealed the best. He made it so that Naruto would gradually gain the Rokubi's chakra over time, and after a certain amount of years, the beast would die. But, there are some people who won't believe that. This is why I am only giving this information to the 12 Clan Heads, and the Village Council."

"Well what are we gonna do with the gaki, we can't just dump him in an orphanage," asked Inuzuka Tsume.

The Sandaime smiled, "I'm glad you asked that question Tsume-san. You see, I had planned to have one of you here make a blood adoption with young Naruto here. That would give him any traits and bloodlines that the clan possess."

Tsume spoke up instantly, "Well obviously he should come into the Inuzuka clan! I mean, he already has a dog demon sealed inside of him! What better place could you find for him?"

"I was hoping that you would agree Tsume-san. Now the rest of you are dismissed," stated the Hokage. A chorus of 'Hai Hokage-sama' rang out among the crowd. "Now, if you could please follow me, Tsume." The Inuzuka head nodded her head and followed her leader.

_-Naruto's room-_

The duo walked into Naruto's hospital room to find a huge array of seals running all over the walls, the ceiling, all leading up to the crib Naruto laid on.

"Now Tsume-san, if you will please take a drop of your blood and press it to the seal on Naruto's forehead, and then say 'I, Inuzuka Tsume, formally adopt Namikaze Naruto into the Inuzuka clan'," stated Sarutobi.

Tsume took a kunai from her pouch and made a cut on her finger. She then pressed the blood onto the spiral shaped seal on top of Naruto's forhead. "I, Inuzuka Tsume, formally adopt Namikaze Naruto into the Inuzuka clan."

The effects were almost instant. The blonde hair that had already grown onto his head turned into a light brown. His big, bright cerulean eyes narrowed, and became more beast- like. Teeth shot out of his gums, and you could see the traces of a tiny set of fangs sticking out from under his lips. Finally, two red upside down triangles appeared under his eyes.

"Now, Tsume-san, I am aware that all Inuzuka children receive their canine partners on the day they are born?" asked the Sandaime.

Tsume nodded, "Yes, you are correct. Kuromaru!" Immediately, Tsume's canine partner trotted into the room.

"Can I help you Tsume-sama?" asked the dog.

"Yeah, was there any new pups born today?" Tsume asked her partner.

"Yes in fact, my mate just gave birth to a half wolf, half dog pup. Who will be my son's partner? Kuromaru asked.

"His partner will be my new adopted son, Inuzuka Naruto. Will you bring the pup in Kuromaru? said Tsume.

"Of course, Tsume-sama." Kuromaru left the room and came back a few minutes later with a new-born pup on his back. "This is Senkoumaru, my son. I hope that these two will get along well." Senkoumaru had black fur, like his father, and silver paws. There was also a yellow stripe of fur going across his right eye. Tsume took the pup from her partner and placed him on the crib next to her new son. The two immediately curled up to each other for warmth.

"I think Naruto will be very happy with the Inuzuka clan," said Sarutobi.

_-8 Years Later-_

"Comeon Kiba-niichan! Hurry up or we'll be late for our first day at the Academy!" shouted an excited Inuzuka Naruto. You see, today was the first day of the Ninja Academy, and Naruto was sure excited.

"Arf arf!" barked a just excited Senkoumaru.

"Alright, alright, hold up Naruto, we can't all eat as fast as you," said an annoyed Kiba as he finished his Ramen. He finished his bowl, grabbed his bag, and ran out the door with his partner Akamaru on his head.

"Hi mom, bye mom!" the boys yelled at their mother as they ran past her.

"Bye Kiba, Naruto," stated Tsume.

The boys sprinted all the way through the village of Konoha to the Academy building. They raced through the building searching for classroom 101.

'_98, 99, 100, AHA! Room 101!' _thought Naruto. Naruto pumped his legs a bit faster and darted inside the room a split-second before his older brother.

"AHA! I am the winner Kiba! I am the Alpha-male! MUAHAHAHAHA!" shouted Naruto as he took a victory stance with one leg on top of the collapsed Inuzuka's back.

"Naruto get off NOW before I knock your ass out the building!" growled Kiba before he flipped Naruto over and pinned him on the ground. Before they knew it, they were wrestling, all over the front of the classroom. But the fight didn't last long before a pair of hands broke the two brothers apart.

"No fighting kids! Now get to your seats, NOW!" shouted their scarred sensei.

"Ossu!" saluted the Inuzuka brothers.

"Alright, class. My name is Umino Iruka. I will be your Chuunin instructor for your 4 years of the Ninja Academy. I would like to start off the day with each of the students introducing themselves to the class. Would the two latecomers please introduce themselves first?" said Iruka.

"Alright!" shouted Naruto, "My name is Inuzuka Naruto, I like Ramen, training with my mom and siblings, my partner, Senkoumaru, and learning my clan's Jutsu. I dislike stuck up people who will hate you for no reason, and people who hate dogs, and my dream is to become the strongest Ninja in the village, and become the head of the Inuzuka clan with my brother!"

"Ok, I guess I'm next," said Kiba, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I like meat, training with my family, my partner Akamaru, and learning Jutsu with Naruto. I hate cats, people who hate dogs, and annoying people who talk too much. My dream is to become an ANBU captain and become clan head with Naruto."

Naruto sort of zoned out while everyone else was introducing themselves in order to scope out all the Ninja-hopefuls. The ones that looked like they would actually make it in the ninja world would be the Nara kid, the Akimichi, the Aburame, the Hyuuga girl, and the Uchiha boy. The girl with pink looked like she's scared to even be here and the blonde girl seemed like she was in love with the Uchiha.

"Alright kids, lets all head outside to begin Taijutsu training," sated their sensei.

_-Outside the Academy- _

"Alright guys, we're going to hold a Tournament to gauge each of your skills. First match, Inuzuka Kiba versus Aburame Shino," announced Iruka. The two children made their way to the center of the clearing and got into position. "Alright, you may use any jutsu that you may know, but no weapons. Ok, Hajime!"

Kiba immediately put his hands in a tiger seal, "**Shikyaku**** no Jutsu!"** he shouted. He then went down on all fours as he gained a more beast like appearance. His nails sharpened, and his already larger canines grew even bigger. He then darted forward at Shino. But Shino jumped away from the oncoming Inuzuka and unleashed a snap kick to the dog-boy's face. The attack sent Kiba flying backwards, but he did a back flip and landed on his feet. Immediately he launched himself at Shino and hit him with a series of punches of kicks. After the barrage, Shino disappeared in a cloud of bugs.

"**Kikai ****Bunshin**** no Jutsu**," monologued Shino. He then ran at the shocked Kiba and chopped the back of his neck, causing him to fall into unconsciousness.

"Winner, Aburame Shino." Stated Iruka. Many more fights passed by until finally, "Inuzuka Naruto versus Uchiha Sasuke" said two stepped up to the clearing and got into their stances.

"You don't stand a chance, I AM an Uchiha after all," smirked Sasuke.

"Hmf, you don't look so tough," growled Naruto.

"Inuzuka Naruto versus Uchiha Sauske, Hajime!" announced Iruka.

Naruto instantly leapt at Sasuke and mauled him with a vicious flying uppercut. He then jumped up and fired a round kick which Sasuke caught. Naruto was then thrown in the opposite direction. He spun in the air and bounced off of a tree. Next minute, Sasuke had a foot right in his gut. That was all that the 8 year old could take and he slumped to the ground holding his gut in pain.

"Winner, Inuzuka Naruto!"

"Yatta! Woohoo!" yelled Naruto.

"Alright! Good job Naruto!" congratulated a newly awoken Kiba, "Alright, so let's head on home to see what kaa-san's cooked up for dinner!"

"I'll be there in a while, I wanna go train for awhile," said Naruto.

"Whatever you say bro," replied Kiba.

_-In a random Training Ground-_

"95, 96, 97, uhg, 98, 99, argh, 100. Whew. Thank Kami that's over with," said Naruto as hi did his 100th push up. "Huh? What's that?" he sniffed the air, "It smells like…blood…and…birds?" Naruto decided to investigate the strange smell. He looked behind a bush and saw something that scared him.

It was a boy, around his age. He was lying in a puddle of what was probably his own blood. He was only wearing a pair of red shorts, which were probably pants if the fact that they were completely torn at the shins was an indicator. He had silver spikey hair that went just past his shoulders. He also had enlarged finger and toe nails. Naruto couldn't leave this kid here, so he hefted the boy on his shoulder and carried him back to his house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew. That took hours! Well there's the first chapter of Inuzuka Naruto, I hope you enjoyed it!

Now I need to decide on a pairing for Naruto. You can vote for any body EXCEPT Hinata. I just can't stand that pairing. Oh, and I won't write Yaoi either. But pretty much any other girl is fair game. :D

Read and review please!


End file.
